


Изголодавшиеся

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Просто кусочек ночи, когда Мартин попал в Вендимур.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Martin
Kudos: 1





	Изголодавшиеся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746110) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Извлекаемая из инструментов, словно выуженных прямиком из снов или кошмаров, музыка чокнутых радужных чудиков все еще грохочет среди деревьев близ хижины Вакти. И Буйной Троице это по душе. Вогл уже несколько недель не выглядел таким счастливым. Отблески костра ложатся на его красивое лицо, отчего на нем, измазанном грязью, все равно заметно улыбку. Гриппс и Кросс вторят его конвульсивным движениям и столь же безумным позам. Их танец первобытен, неистов и дик, отчего сердце у Аманды колотится быстрее — в едином с ними ритме. Как же приятно увидеть их снова. Это покруче медленной затяжки, холодного пива, запредельно восхитительной песни: ее мальчики стали для нее всем, и воссоединиться вновь — просто чудесно. Она ловит кайф, даже просто наблюдая за ними. Один из тех похожих на куколок-троллей человечков выгибается и воет, будто волк, парни всей толпой подхватывают вой, и Аманда тоже запрокидывает голову, чтобы воззвать к этой новой нелепой луне.

Когда музыка достигает апогея, она вновь садится прямо. И Мартин шагает к ней с тем самым голодным взглядом, в котором читается: «Сейчас». У Аманды от предвкушения зудит кожа.

Свежий прохладный воздух — не соперник любимой куртке, той самой, что ей подарили парни. Ей ужасно жарко. К тому времени, как Мартин добирается до нее, пути назад нет. Он, похоже, собирается сгрести ее в охапку и утащить в ближайший фургончик, но у Аманды все в порядке с ногами. Она хватает его за запястье и тянет в лес.

Спотыкаясь о коряги и диковинные растения, они отходят от костра достаточно далеко для того, чтобы не напугать местных жителей, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы рваная музыка продолжала стучать у нее в венах. Мартин прижимает ее к стволу высокого дерева и впивается в рот — Аманда с жадным стоном подается навстречу. Она обхватывает руками его широкие плечи, вцепляется пальцами в дурацкую робу — драные джинсы и черная кожанка идут ему куда больше. Они сталкиваются зубами, его язык кружит у нее во рту — и она отвечает с не меньшим рвением. На вкус он сухой и затхлый — Аманде не хватает неизменного запаха пепла и алкоголя. Очевидно, что не пил он очень давно. Он высушит до дна ее — так что это поправимо.

Она протискивает бедро между его ног, притирается телом к его паху, и Мартин шипит ей прямо в рот, показывая, как ему это нравится. Она чувствует, насколько сильно у него стоит — кажется, с тех пор, как они, будто животные, трахались на вырванных из машины сидениях, прошла вечность. Мартин прикусывает ее нижнюю губу и шумно выдыхает ей в горло:  
— Разрешаешь слететь с катушек, барабанщица?

— Просто сожри меня, детка, — рычит Аманда, дергая его на себя.

Его хриплый смешок — музыка для ее ушей. Мартин покрывает ее тело поцелуями, опускается на колени, стягивает с ее ног джинсы и начинает работать своим порочным языком — о, как же она рада, что он вернулся.


End file.
